Acts and Consequences
by Fiona Penguin
Summary: Sequel to 'Watch Your Back'.After the “adventurous” day Lois and Clark spend together, she tries to forget it even happened, but a persevering Clark Kent wants to show Lois she’s already found what she’s looking for.
1. Chapter 1

After the "adventurous" day Lois and Clark spend together, she tries to forget it even happened, but a persevering Clark Kent wants to show Lois she's already found what she's looking for.

I

Two days after what Lois now called "Doom's Day", Martha's words still echoed in her mind_. "You've been disrespectful to me and to this house and I'm really disappointed at you both. I know you're young and hormones rule over yourselves sometimes. I've had a hard time when I was your age too, but I was in love with Jonathan. Now how come you tell me it was just a game, a practical joke? I deeply hope you can think about what you did and figure out what you feel for each other in reality. I love you both and I would be very happy to see you together if that's what you want, but I won't accept that kind of behavior in my house under the excuse of a game that got out of control!" _After that, Martha had not mentioned the "event" again, and Lois would definitely not be the one to bring up that matter, but something still hung in the air for her: What a heck did Martha mean when she talked about feelings and her and Clark being together? Fortunately, Chloe was finally coming to town, and once she told the whole story exactly how it happened, she would understand it. Yes, Chloe would definitely have something better to say.

-----

"You know Lois, I agree with Mrs. Kent," Chloe stated.

"What? I'm not listening to this! Can't you see I was just taken by the moment? Do you really think there's something more in it?" Lois demanded, amazed at her cousin's reaction.

"I do think so Lois. You're not the kind that gets 'carried away' just because of some warm caresses and a hot body."

"I'm really not, am I?" Chloe nodded, happy that Lois was getting to the point. "And he's not even that hot, I mean, you've seen his body too, I can't deny he's gorgeous, but…he is…he's not…he's just not THAT hot!" Lois looked at Chloe, trying to get some help, but all she found was a dreamy looking girl, sighing deeply. For some reason, it annoyed her even more! "Hello! Could you please come back to Earth?" Lois questioned loudly while waving a hand in front of her cousin's face.

"Sorry, but it's all your fault. You're the one who started talking about Clark's body! And by the way, I would have to say he really IS THAT HOT!" Lois rolled her eyes in irritation and Chloe had to let go a quick laugh. "Ok, but this is not the main subject, so let's get back to the point."

"Thank you!"

"Even with Clark being that hot, good looks never got you out of your mind, so we just have to figure what was that 'something else' that made you helplessly surrender."

"Hey! I didn't tell you that!" Lois said, shocked.

"Oh no, Clark did." Chloe's sarcastic smile made Lois shiver with anger; she was surprisingly speechless. Chloe then went on, ignoring the thunderstorm in her cousin's eyes. "Anyway, the two of you have spent a lot of time together lately, maybe there's something growing inside you and you just haven't realized it is there."

"What? No way! I'm just needy, that's what it is! But you're right about one thing, I've spent a lot of time with Clark lately, he's turned into the only male reference I have in my life." She stopped for a moment. "You know what? That's the problem! I need to see new people. Meet guys. That way I can take that stupid farm boy off of my head!"

"Take whom off of where?" Chloe spread a wide smile; she couldn't help it. Lois realized she had said too much. But getting herself out of trouble was nothing new.

"Yeah, like getting better references for life, improving my perspectives." Chloe just nodded one more time, still carrying that same smile. That smile was caustic to Lois, but she had to ignore it by now. "I'm serious! I have to do something about it! Otherwise, in five years I'll be the proud young mother of Peggy Sue, Barnaby and Rufus!"

"That is something I would love to see!" Chloe laughed uncontrollably. Lois laughed too, but she didn't want to lose focus.

"So, will you help me or not?" Chloe allowed herself to laugh a little bit more, before she went on, looking apparently serious.

"How can I help you Lois?" She questioned, slightly confused.

"By getting me a date of course!" Chloe just couldn't believe what she heard. Was Lois that desperate? "Come on, don't look at me like that cuz. Just introduce me to any interesting guy from the Planet."

"Well…sure I can do it, if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want," Lois said while she crossed her arms and looked through the window, thoughtfully. "That's all I need to make things get right again…"

-----

Clark rested on his couch, staring at nowhere, still processing his mother's words. He knew he was supposed to be ashamed and deeply sorry, but he just couldn't help thinking it was worth the trouble anyway. For one day he was confident, relaxed, carefree, and it all felt just too good. He had a taste of freedom, and he wouldn't let it go. He had a taste of Lois, in a way he had never had before, and that was too good to be left alone. He had to explore it; they had to explore it, see where it could take them. Sure his mother was right about things going too far with Lois; that could not happen again. Not like that at least. But just the realization that right now he allowed himself to think about the possibility of making out with Lois Lane already made him smile. He wanted her, and he didn't mind saying it, even if only to himself.

The sound of steps coming closer took Clark away from his pensive state. Chloe had finally arrived.

"Is this loft cleaner or is it just your smile brightening everything?" she said, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Thank you Chloe, I'm actually very happy," he said as he pulled her in for a welcoming hug. "Come on, tell me how are things in Metropolis?"

"Not as fun as they've been here. Now tell me what did you do to my cousin to make her freak out like that?"

"She did freak out? Wow, that's better than I thought…"

"And why would it be good?" Chloe looked at him questioningly, almost guessing what his answer would be, if the broad smile he carried was any indication.

"Because that means I was not the only one that felt something changing that day. If she would at least return my calls so we could talk…"

"Well, I hate to bring you bad news but… talking to you and working this out isn't actually in her plans right now," Chloe stated in a lowered tone.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me to get her a date with some guy from the Planet. She said she needs to build new male references, since you're the only one she has right now." Chloe saw Clark's confidence diminishing, and quickly added, "but she also let slip that she needed to get that damn farm boy off of her head. Guess you know whom she's talking about."

"Really? Then I got to do something!" Clark seemed as excited as a five year old who has just gotten a new toy. Chloe just stared, amazed at what she saw. "But wait! She's in denial right now, and she's so stubborn I'm sure she would never listen to me. I bet she wouldn't even look at me right now."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I've tried to talk, but she won't listen to me either!"

Clark stood up and started pacing back and forth, trying to think of a plan. Chloe still couldn't believe her eyes. Was that man really her best friend? If he wasn't and alien himself, she would swear he'd been abducted. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Chloe with the weirdest face ever. She could even see an imaginary light bulb right over his head.

"Denial! Denial is the key! You must get Lois a date as soon as possible!"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm not following," Chloe said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I read once in a Linguistics book that a word's importance, its true meaning, is given by the uniqueness it has in front of all other words in a vocabulary. That means a word can only prove to be necessary in a certain vocabulary by being different from all others."

"And what does it have to do with you and Lois?"

"She will only understand what that day meant, what I mean to her, after she does that kind of contrast. Then she will realize everything else out there is just… different from me."

"And she obviously couldn't find anything different to be better for her than you." Chloe didn't mean to seem skeptic, she was just stunned. "Where did that self-confidence come from? Please tell me your source 'cause I need some of that!"

"It's not self-confidence Chloe. I just believe in Lois and me. I don't think being with me is the best thing that could ever happen to her. It just feels… right."


	2. Chapter 2

II

That was the day. Her life would finally start making sense again, Lois thought. Chloe got her a blind date with a reporter from the Economy section of the Daily Planet, Frank Edwards. She promised Lois he wasn't any geek and she believed her. Chloe even suggested a double date, but Lois declined. Having Chloe and Jimmy's company would have been great, but right now she wanted to be alone with someone new. She needed to spend a whole night talking about anything but Smallville or any of its citizens.

"Frank Edwards… I bet he's a sophisticated man." Lois kept repeating it to herself all day long.

He was taking her to the theatre before going to a fancy restaurant in Metropolis, so she asked Martha the day off just to get ready. After spending most of it choosing between the black silk beaded dress with the deep V cut and the green ¾ sleeve lace dress, she finally made up her mind about the first one.

"If I want results, I gotta go for it with all I've got", was what she told Chloe over the phone and it was what she kept telling herself.

She heard a knock on the door and asked for one moment loudly so Frank could hear it from the outside. One last look in the mirror and she was ready to go. She took a deep sigh, facing the woman in front of her and smiled an empty smile to cheer herself up.

"Let's go girl. Time to have some fun!" she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, but when she opened it, her knees felt weak, she couldn't move at all.

"Hi Lois, I think we need to talk." Clark knew Lois was going on a date that night, but nothing could prepare him for that.

He looked at Lois and the world started moving in slow motion. The sky seemed brighter, the moon seemed wider outside, and the whole room behind her seemed to be filled with fireflies. She looked amazing in that dress and, to his eyes, the world around her worked as a magic frame to enhance her beauty. He was awakened from his daydream by the sound of Lois snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up Kent! What do you want?" Lois leant on the door for support, one hand on her hip. That was the first time they met after that 'tragic day'. She had perfectly managed to escape him by working at home and following Martha in every possible trip for almost ten days, but the moment she saw him, all the embarrassment and confusion came back at full force. Best defense was always attack, that's what she learned, so she had to keep an annoyed face and an angry mood. "You'll better be quick 'cause I'm expecting someone."

"I could guess it by the way you're dressed. You look…"

"Stunning? I know!" She cut him off, rolling her eyes and signaling him to enter. "Now tell me. What is it you need to talk about in such an inappropriate moment?"

Clark pretended to ignore her comment and shook his head. It wasn't the right moment to banter. "Lois, do you really think that going out in blind dates is the right way to deal with what happened between us?"

"Excuse me?" She pointed at him, keeping her eyes on his chest. Ok, checking his extremely well built chest wasn't helping her keep the right mood, but looking in his eyes would be a lot worse. She continued to speak, angrily. "Nothing happened between us! There is no such thing as an 'us', for that matter."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Clark stepped closer to her, and she stepped back to keep distance.

"Because of this!" She shouted nervously, moving her hands to point at both of them. "You're pushing me to face something that doesn't exist! It was just a moment of weakness. I was sad and fragile because of all that happened with Mark that day, and you protected me… I was just… confused."

"But it started before he arrived."

"It was a game before, just a stupid joke!" Clark noticed Lois's tension, and stepped closer again. This time she didn't move.

"So you're telling me that under normal conditions, like tonight, for example, you wouldn't let anything like that happen again."

"Exactly!" Lois looked deep in his eyes, defiantly. She had to take the risk if she wanted him to believe her words. He stepped even closer now, but she stood still.

Clark knew it was useless to keep arguing, that was a lost battle. There was one only chance to make her see the truth and he would take that shot.

"Well…" he said, taking one last step. Now he was close enough to feel her breath warming his skin. "Then I'm sure you won't mind proving it."

"What?" Lois panted, guessing what he meant, but Clark moved faster than she could predict.

He pulled her close and cupped her face in a quick movement, taking a moment to look deep inside her eyes, just to make sure she wanted it so much as he did. He held her tight by the waist and pressed his lips against hers with anger and passion. Lois didn't resist, she couldn't find the strength to do it. When Clark tried to deepen the kiss, she allowed it parting her lips; he had control over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eager for more of him, all of him. He slid his hands down her hips, bringing shivers to her spine; she was all his…but then he broke the kiss.

The two of them were panting. He kept his face not more than an inch away from hers, but kept pulling his head back every time she tried to capture his lips to hers.

"So…" Clark said, smiling, "that was a pretty… intense way to show how you feel nothing for me". Lois widened her eyes as she realized what she'd just done. She pushed him away and shook her head.

"And I really don't!" She turned away and straightened her hair, with nervous gestures, trying to regain her composure. A few seconds after, she took a deep breath and turned to him again. "That was just… physical attraction. I've been alone for a while and you are a very handsome man; things sometimes just get a little out of control. That doesn't mean I have any special feelings for you besides friendship".

Clark glared at her; he was amazed and then frustrated, and then quickly angry. How could she be so brave about life and such a coward about her feelings at the same time? He spoke to her with fire in his eyes, literally.

"If that's how you want things to be, then fine! But mark my words: I'll never touch you again Lois Lane, not even a handshake, never until you ask me for it!"

"Not in this life, Smallville. Sorry." Lois said, with a quizzical smile. She knew the hurt her words caused him because she felt it too, for some reason she didn't understand. But it was necessary after all. They were not meant to be and Clark had to understand that, one way or another.

Clark shook his head and gave her a challenging look. "We'll see about that." He walked to the door, but stopped and snapped his fingers, as if he'd remembered something: "And by the way, I was going to say that dress makes you look… slutty."

Lois's chin dropped to the floor, now she was the one burning inside. "What? How dare you?" she followed him screaming while he left "You insensitive… stupid… football player! Cow lifter!" She closed the door and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She thought back of what she said and realized that "football player" wasn't a curse. It wasn't even mockery. Why the heck can't she even curse correctly when it comes to Clark Kent?

She ran to the mirror and took a good look at herself. It made her think aloud. "Note to self: do NOT confront an angry Kent if you want to keep some self esteem."

Few minutes later, a knock was heard again. She ran to the door, it had to be Frank this time…and it finally was.

"Hi, Lois. I'm Frank – Frank Edwards," said the tall, thin man, his hands in his pockets. "And by the way, you look beautiful… in green," he said flashing a charming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Despite the fact that Lois snored during the play, the night was going well so far.

"I prefer reading Shakespeare's plays rather than watching them," was what she told Frank to apologize for causing them to be 'invited to leave' the theatre. They went to dinner a little sooner than expected, but they ended up laughing at the situation shortly after.

Lois played with her dessert, trying to pay attention to Frank while he talked about the recent growth of Chinese economy. The subject seemed surprisingly interesting, but she just couldn't focus. Undesired thoughts insisted in busying her mind. Frank's smile was cute, but it didn't irradiate joy like Clark's; he was concerned about the world's problems in general, but he didn't have the urge to protect people that Clark did. He was a gentleman and he knew how to be charming, but Clark was… enchanting. _Oh crap, Lane, what are you doing_? She thought to herself, trying to concentrate on the green eyed man in front of her, but the sounds that came out of his mouth as words got inside her ears as static. She only woke up when Frank touched her hand and looked straight at her.

"Lois, are you ok?"

"What?" she straightened herself on the chair and smiled blankly, pulling her hand from his and running it through her hair "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Am I talking too much? I just don't seem to stop talking when I'm nervous. And, you know, I have to make a little confession," Frank giggled shyly, as Lois rested her face on her elbows. Still smiling, he continued. "Chloe told me her cousin was beautiful, but you're just so much more than I expected. Just looking at you makes me… restless."

Lois kept looking at him, not moving a single muscle. Frank was quiet, waiting for Lois to say something, embarrassment growing at every second. When she moved her face, intending to speak, he felt like coming out of a deep water hole.

"Frank, what do you think about agriculture in our country? Do you think the government gives enough subsidies? I mean, let me be more specific. Do you think there's still enough market for corn farmers in Kansas to prosper?"

No one could tell Frank was surprised. He was actually shocked. After mumbling nonsense words for a while, he finally let out a complete sentence. "I think I should take you home right now."

-----

Lois asked him to leave her at Chloe's dorm in MetU and Frank didn't complain. A long and awkward trip back to Smallville wasn't part of the plan for any of them. At first, Lois spent most of the time looking out the window. She chuckled to remember her talk on the phone with Chloe still in the restroom of the restaurant.

"_Sure you can crash here for tonight, but why isn't Frank taking you back to Smallville? And why are you coming back so early?" _Chloe was so full of questions all the time_ "Oh, don't tell me! Something went tremendously wrong, am I right? I'm sure it has something to do with Clark! Oh, Lois, you're so gonna tell me everything tomorrow morning!"_

She was still amazed at how easy to read she was for Chloe. It was very good to have someone who could tell what you thought and felt just by looking in your eyes. Putting things into words was the hardest part for Lois. Clark kind of did that too… but things with him were a whole lot different!

By the time they arrived at Chloe's place, Lois and Frank had already managed to make some nice conversation. While Frank followed her to the building entrance, she realized that they may have escaped from awkwardness for a while, but they couldn't hide forever. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned to him. With hands back in his pockets, Frank was the first to speak.

"Well Lois, I had a very unique time with you tonight. I can actually say it was… unforgettable." He giggled shyly once again, looking down.

"I had a very good time too." Lois shot, trying to seem natural "You're a great guy. I'm really glad Chloe picked you up for me."

"Ok, now I feel cheap," he stated, looking at her and flashing a broad smile, but still keeping his face down.

Lois chuckled to his sentence. He could be funny if he wanted to. And that look he gave her was so cute. Actually, it seemed very familiar to her. It was kind of captivating, a little heartwarming, almost…'Oh my God! Almost like Clark's!'

Lois opened the door in a rush, while a dumbfounded Frank watched her move away from him. When already inside, she shot quickly: "I'm sorry Frank but I - I don't date Republicans!"

"Wait Lois, I am not--" The rest of the sentence was cut by the thump of the door slamming in Frank's face.

-----

"You did WHAT?" Chloe didn't seem to chose whether she would stay in shock or laugh her a off.

"Will you keep repeating that question?" Lois put her hands on her hips and glared at Chloe, who rolled on the couch laughing, not minding her cousin's look at all.

"Hey girl, I'm the one who's gonna have to face him tomorrow. I have the right to ask as many questions as I want and to repeat them as many times as I please!" Chloe finally controlled herself and sighed in relief. "Thank God it's Sunday. I'd probably be dead if Frank saw me today."

"Look, I know what I did was terrible Chlo, but I just freaked out! I didn't know what to do!" Lois sank on the couch beside her cousin. "Everything around seemed to remind me of him. Every conversation, every place, even the God damn chocolate cake felt somehow related to him! And then when Frank smiled at me like that…" Lois pressed her temples as if her head would blow up. "I just can't seem to take him out of my head!"

Chloe feigned obliviousness. "I'm sorry Lois, but who is HIM exactly?"

"You know who I'm talking about Chlo," Lois said slowly, trying to remain calm. She felt like she was about to explode.

Chloe gave her a mischievous smile, enjoying the situation. She knew Lois was suffering, but she wanted to watch her suffer a little bit more. "No, cuz, I don't. Why don't you tell me his name?"

Lois made a long pause before bursting "I'm talking about Clark-Plaid-Man-Corn-King-Brood-Lord-Kent! Happy now?!" Lois grabbed her purse and walked angrily towards the door. "Call me when my nice cousin comes back!" she shouted, before slamming it closed.

"You should talk to him, Lois!" Chloe shouted loudly between laughs, right before hearing a scream from outside as a response.


	4. Chapter 4

bA/N:/b First of all, THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING IT!

I'd like to ask everyone to please do the same. Come on guys, it takes you 20 minutes to read it, but only 2 to make my day happier! ;D

About the story itself, I enjoy so much the process of falling in love that I just can't skip it. I want to show it happening gradually and this chapter is one more episode of their 'journey' towards Happily Ever After. Hope you guys like it.

IV

"Oh great!" Lois uttered, right after flipping through her purse and discovering all she had in it was her cell phone, a lipstick and a credit card. How would she get to Smallville that way? Going back to Chloe's wasn't an option; she'd had enough of her cousin for the week. She sighed deeply when she realized her only option was the bus. "I don't seem to deserve a break, now do I?" She shouted to the sky. But suddenly, she felt her cell vibrate. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the caller's ID. It was no one less than her torturer and her savior.

"Hey, Smallville. Perfect timing," she said with a grin.

"_Really? Why is that?_" he replied, sounding amused by her cordiality.

"Oh, well…" She scratched her head before continuing "I kind of need you right now..."

"And what do you need me for?" Lois jumped with fright as she heard his voice right behind her.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" She turned around and immediately punched his shoulder. "How did you know I was here, and HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?" Clark couldn't contain laughter.

"I came to Metropolis to buy a few things and came over to Chloe's to talk. When I got here I saw you on the sidewalk, so I've been watching you curse at your purse for the last ten minutes. When I saw you give up, I thought it was time to offer a helping hand," he stated. Lois frowned in suspicion.

"What? You think I'm stalking you?" He asked. Lois didn't change her face, and he put up a hurt face. "Ok, now I'm offended. I better leave you alone." He turned away from her and a grin came to his face. He had thrown the bait, would the fish bite it?

"Smallville, wait!" She held his forearm and when he turned back at her, the hurt face came back too. Pretending for people wasn't something he liked to do, but this was for a 'better cause'. Plus, having Lois all mellow, trying to take back what she said wasn't something he could pass.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that right? I was teasing you, that's what I do best in life!" Clark's expressions softened and he nodded, giving her a faint smile. Once they were good again, she could get back to what she did. "Geez, Kent! Sometimes you look like a girl!" Before he could get angry again, Lois wrapped one arm around his waist. Once she made the first move to touch him, he felt comfortable enough to put his arm around her shoulders as they started walking. He wasn't cheating on his own rule, she silently asked for it.

"So where is the truck? I need a ride home." Lois said, noticing his slight hesitation and silence.

Clark took a little time to smile over her head, enjoying his victory, before he would answer. "Oh no. We're not leaving until you have breakfast."

"Breakfast?" she looked at him in disbelief "Clark I had breakfast at Chloe's. Plus, it's already 10:30 in the morning; it's almost lunchtime."

Clark stopped and turned to her with a knowing look. His arms slid down her shoulders until his hand caught hers. He didn't want to lose contact completely. "Lois, how long have you been up this morning?"

She looked everywhere but his face when she answered, giggling: "I've been up for about… 30 minutes."

He now smiled at her, carrying the same look and pressing her hand. "And what did you put in your stomach this morning besides a mug of black coffee?"

She held her hands behind her hips and rocked herself left and right, like a guilty child trying to ease their parents' mood. "Well… nothing?"

Clark looked down at her and held a laugh. "You see? I can't let that happen! I want my girls to eat and be healthy." When he saw the glare forming in her face, Clark immediately defended himself. "And I mean all girls in my life, including my Mom and Chloe. You all happen to have the same habit."

Clark sighed in relief as Lois accepted his words and started walking again. "Come on Lois, you can consider it as a brunch. That's stylish." She gave him an annoyed look, which he preferred to ignore. "I parked the truck near a diner, we can eat there."

-----

The 'brunch' had gone well. They talked about almost everything there is to talk about, laughed a lot and even shared food. Clark didn't try to flirt with her even once, and that made her relax, although it made her a little disappointed too.

Now already half way down to Smallville, Clark seemed uneasy. His lips were holding something and she knew what it was.

"Go on Kent. Spit it out! What's bothering you?"

He hesitated a little, but then decided to blurt it out. "Lois, isn't a date supposed to take you home? Why were you at Chloe's?"

She knew he had a point, but it didn't keep her from giving him an annoyed look. "I know I don't need to give you any explanation Smallville, but it happens to be that my date was so great, I asked Frank to leave me here at Chloe's so I could tell her everything about it."

Clark frowned, still with his eyes on the road. "Oh, sure. Because you know…there isn't such a thing as a telephone in Smallville!"

Lois thought of a great answer, but it just felt useless. She chose then to speak the truth. "Ok, Smallville, my date was kind of weird, so I just asked him to leave me at Chloe's and he agreed. None of us wanted it to get even more awkward." She saw he wasn't convinced, so she kept on giving excuses. "It wasn't fair to him, you know. I screwed things up. And it would get really late if he had to take me to Smallville and then come back to Metropolis."

Clark stopped the car and looked straight at her. "He picked you up, so he should have taken you home, no matter what you did. He went to a blind date; he should be ready for anything." Lois opened her mouth to say something, but Clark pressed her lips with a finger and continued. "You know I would take you back to China if that's where you lived -no matter what- right?"

Lois sighed and looked down, a smile playing in her lips. "I know that Clark. You're my knight in shinning armor." She tapped his thigh and looked at the road, trying to look playful as she said it. "Now take me home, Prince Charming."

Clark smiled and they got back on the road. Lois leant her head on the window frame and looked outside, thinking of everything. She felt so safe right now, so frighteningly safe. When you feel safe, you get sloppy; and if you get sloppy, you'll get hurt sooner or later. But now was not the time to think of it. She relaxed more and more as the soft wind caressed her cheeks, until she finally fell asleep.

-----

Lois opened her eyes and saw Clark standing in front of her, holding the door for her to leave the car. He had a mocking smile on his face.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, your castle awaits you." He walked away to give her space but turned back "Oh, I think you'd like to know that you're drooling."

Lois straightened herself on the seat, startled. Clark walked Lois to her door and the moment she opened it to walk inside, he felt the urge to speak. "Look, Lois, I think I owe you an apology for what I said last night."

"Oh really?" Clark Kent apologizing for something he said to her? That was odd, though nice. Lois tilted her head, putting up her face the most charming look she could muster. She didn't even remember what happened last night by now.

"Yeah… I mean… about the dress you wore. You didn't look slutty at all." He walked closer to her, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I did, didn't I?" she almost whispered, still looking in his eyes

"You actually looked fabulous. I'd never seen you look so sexy." He looked down, shyly, and smiled looking at her from the corner of his eye. That was the perfect smile she looked for the night before. "I just got jealous about you doing all that for another guy." He leant closer, now inches away from her. "I'm glad you chose to keep that vision for my eyes only."

Lois put up a surprised, yet amused look when she asked. "Why? Don't you like this one? I know it's modest but it's cute, I think."

"Oh don't get me wrong. You actually look adorable."

"Now, do I?" The short distance between their faces was almost unbearable.

"Makes it so hard for me to keep myself from kissing you…"

Their faces couldn't get closer than this. Clark waited for Lois to make a move, but she wasn't ready to give in. She expected him to send his stupid rule to hell and kiss her, but he turned back and walked to his car.

"Too bad you didn't ask me for it!" he said, already turning the engine in the truck.

Lois watched him leave with her arms crossed. If he wanted to play rough, that's what he would get. She was bringing him down. When he waved at her, she just nodded, carrying a cunning smile on her face.

"We'll see about that, Smallville."


	5. Chapter 5

V

Lois looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. The white short gown Chloe gave her months ago was finally found itself to be useful. She always thought it was too girly for her, but for some reason, she kept it in her closet anyway. Now Lois knew destiny had a purpose on that dress. It was her ultimate weapon to shatter Clark Kent's foundations.

How in the world could she ever allow Broody Boy to tease her; mock her – and worse – have control over her like that?! That was unacceptable and she was changing the score to her own favor that morning. She would seduce farm boy, make him break that stupid promise of his and then she would turn him down.

Lois looked down at herself and then back in the mirror. She exhaled confidence. That dress made her look delicate and ethereal, but still sexy as hell. She was irresistible and she knew it. Smallville didn't have a chance, poor kid.

She grabbed her car keys and left to pay the Kent's a visit. Revenge had a name and it was Lois Lane.

---

Clark came through the kitchen door all dirty and sweaty. Not that the usual chores made him tired, but he'd been doing push-ups with the tractor on his back for the last 30 minutes. It seemed to be a good idea trying to tire his body down so he wouldn't have enough energy to be 'excited' about Lois's presence. But when he found her there, sensually sipping her glass of water like every drop must be drank with pleasure, all that effort showed to be useless. He gulped as his stare froze on her legs, his whole body pumped. Lois turned at Clark and smirked, she knew she'd gotten him.

"Hey Smallville! What's up? Got ran over by a tractor?" she watched him carefully as he tried to regain control over himself. His shirt and jeans were all stained with oil and dirt and his face showed he hadn't shaved yet. That whole extra-rugged look brought to surface all the virility she refused to see in him. The contrast was perfect: he never looked so masculine and that made her feel as feminine as ever.

They kept checking each other out until Clark found himself able to think again. "Hey Lois, nice shirt! Did you lose your pants?" Clark walked to the fridge while continuing to stare, and grabbed himself a bottle of water. He hid his head behind the fridge door and laughed silently as he heard Lois snort with annoyance.

"My dress is not that short!" Clark looked at her again and frowned. "It just happens to be a very hot day, so I chose to wear something lighter. What's the big deal about it?"

Clark gave her a skeptical look. "Nothing at all," he started, while walking to seat next to her at the counter. "I just thought for a moment you got dressed like that for me."

"Ha!" Lois rolled her eyes and continued. "In your dreams, farm boy!"

Clark put up a dumb smile on his face and looked up, exhaling deeply. Lois watched him stand that way for a minute and then poked his side, still confused.

"Clark, what are you doing?" He looked down at her for a second and returned to the previous pose.

"Dreaming…"

Lois shook her head and laughed with amusement. The guy was unbelievable. He had such an adorable way to flirt with her. They were about to go on with that game when Martha came down the stairs and interrupted.

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted Clark and then stopped at the end of the stairs, looking at Lois. "Hey Lois! Nice shirt you're wearing! Where are your pants?"

Clark held a laugh and looked at Lois, who blushed like a little girl. "Come on Martha, you too?"

Martha walked to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. She looked back at Lois and chuckled. "Just kidding, darling. You look beautiful. After all, you got no reason to hide such beautiful legs." Lois blushed even more when Martha turned to Clark and asked "Don't you agree with me son?"

"Oh yeah Mom, definitely." He stated, winking at Lois before turning to his mother again. "Look, Mom, I finished my chores so I'll just take a bath and watch some TV on my throne. Is that ok?"

"Sure honey, no problem."

Both women watched him leave before they started talking. Lois leant closer to Martha and asked in a low voice. "His throne? Is he going nuts? What is he talking about?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you haven't seen it yet." Martha sat next to her and started telling. "Clark bought this huge leather chair few days ago and since then he's spent all of his free time sunk in there, watching TV. He says there he feels like a king…" she raised her right hand and spoke in a grave voice, mimicking Clark "…for the remote is his scepter and the chair is his throne."

Lois laughed at Martha's impersonation to the point of lacking air. The elder woman drank her juice between giggles and quickly left the table when she was finished.

"I'm going into town to buy some groceries. Do you want to come?"

Lois stared at the living room and smiled mischievously. "I think I'll stay here and salute the king properly."

-----

Clark climbed down the stairs, wearing only a pair of baggy shorts, ready to watch the Bulldogs game. When he heard the noise of his mother's car leaving, he believed Lois had left with her so, what better time to be totally loose at home? After all, it was too darn hot! He headed towards the kitchen to get some chips, but the sound of music coming from the living room called his attention. He tiptoed towards the source of the music, only to find Lois there, comfortably spread on his throne, watching the Maroon 5: Live in Concert DVD he borrowed from Chloe. Clark usually didn't mind her breaking and entering his personal space when it came to superficial matters, like his house, his bed or his bathroom, but this was a lot bigger; she was messing with his TV and his football game. That was unacceptable!

"I'm gonna watch the game Lois. Get up from my chair." He ordered in a strong tone, from behind her.

Getting over the initial startle, she replied in a calm voice. "What chair? I thought I heard you say it was your throne, my king."

Clark walked forward and stopped right between Lois and the TV with his arms crossed, carrying an angry look. "Whatever, Lois! Just get lost!"

Lois eyed him from head to toe, checking every inch of his body. His angry face looked so sexy, in contrast with those ugly baggy shorts he wore. But thinking well about it, Lois never figured Clark was the kind of guy that would 'let his bird fly loose', even when all alone. The place had gotten hotter in a second. She'd really have to be careful not to get lost in this game.

"And why would I do that?" She gave him a naughty smile, biting her lower lip. "If you can't touch me, that means you can't pull me out of here, can you?" Clark's first reaction was anger, but then something hit him; there was an option. He crossed his arms and smirked, trying to show superiority.

"Lois, you're getting out of my chair, that's for sure. Now we can do it the easy way, or the fun way. The easy way would be for you to simply stand up and let me take my seat, as a nice girl."

"Nah!" She stretched herself even more on the armchair, looking at him defiantly. "What's the fun way?"

Clark's smirk turned into a wide smile as he encircled the chair and grabbed its sides from behind, lifting it up. Lois kept her eyes open widely as she watched ground getting further from her feet, and then closer. The thud of her fall was only topped by the loud sound of Clark's laughs.

Lois threw him daggers with her eyes, while he put his chair back in place and spread himself comfortably on his throne. He had become a surprisingly good opponent in bickering for power, but that was still her game. _'If the rookie wants to play smart, then let me show him how the pros work.'_

Clark found the remote and was about to turn off the DVD player, when he felt the weight of Lois's body on his lap. Now he was the one with eyes open wide, shocked to see her fixing herself over him and sliding up his torso. She found his outraged eyes and mustered an innocent look.

"What's wrong, Smallville? I just found a pretty nice way for us to share your throne. We can both get comfortable this way, right?" she paused for a moment, but had no response. "I can tell I'm completely comfortable here, specially knowing you won't touch me at all, because that means you won't play funny. And just because you can't touch me, that doesn't mean I can't touch you, right?" Clark mumbled a few incomprehensible sounds, but never got to articulate a real word. She turned to the TV and softly tapped his chin, which now leant against her temples. "Now be a good boy and let me watch just one more song before we get to the game."

**NC-17 PART ERASED.** But I'll leave you with the theme song; _'Shiver - Maroon 5'_

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do_

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find the new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_I think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin_

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe them anyway_

_So come to bed it's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_Remember how my body tastes_

_You feel your heart begin to race_

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find the new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin_

"Oh… Clark…" she cried, panting, and then went silent. Clark brought his hands back to her breasts and her belly, caressing her body gently; helping her put her breathing at ease again. A wide smile covered his face as Clark inhaled heavily. His lungs were filled with joy and male pride. She was in heaven and it was his entire fault.

They spent a few minutes like that, silence only broken by their heavy breathing, until Lois turned her face to Clark and whispered, with her face buried in his neck. "What did you do to me Smallville?"

"We did it together, Lois." He corrected. And there was no other word he could think of using when he completed. "We just made love."

"No!"

Clark felt her pushing his chest in order to have support to stand up. She walked a few steps away from him and fixed herself before she would speak. "That isn't love, Smallville. That's just what we call a 'hand job'." Clark was still too startled to say something in response, so Lois put up a faint, embarrassed smile. "Maybe I'll pay you back someday. Who knows?"

Clark knew she was running again, but he couldn't figure what to do to stop her from sliding though his fingers one more time. "Lois, don't do it. You wanted it so much as I did, you asked for it. We feel the same way about each-"

"I'm sorry, Clark." she cut him off. "I clearly took advantage on you today and I'm very sorry for it. Hope you'll forgive me."

Lois ran towards the door and slammed it right behind her, giving Clark time only to stand up and watch her leave. Mere seconds after, he heard the door open again and hope stroke him one more time. _'Lois turned back…'_

"Clark, sweetie, what happened? I just saw Lois entering her car, crying. She didn't even see me." Then his hopes faded. Clark quickly hid under the chair. If his mother saw his 'physical state', she would figure what happened in the blink of an eye. Even the lamest excuse possible felt pretty good right now, he just had to find one.

"Uh, well. I told Lois Adam Levine was getting married and she just freaked out?" Martha eyed her son suspiciously, but preferred to let things be that way.

"Mom?" Clark asked, already looking at the TV.

"What honey?"

"Was she really crying?"

"Yes Clark, she was." Martha walked towards her son and slid her hands through his damp hair. "Now what are you going to do to fix it?"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Lois pulled over as soon as the Kent farm was out of her site. Tears kept streaming down her face and she didn't even understand why she was crying. She wasn't sad, not at all. She wasn't happy either, at least not enough to cry for it. Even though the previous happenings fried her brains at that moment, running over and over again in her head, the crying felt like something completely different, something parallel to that. Her mind was bursting into flames, spinning around, trying to make sense of everything that happened; she couldn't figure in her head a reason for her crying. The tears came from an unreasonable source; they came from her soul.

The moment Clark said that four-letter word, something cracked inside her. It felt like a little hole in a giant dam; all the water it held back was now forcing its way out. She wasn't crying for herself or anyone else specifically, she was crying for everything and everyone she never allowed herself to cry for before. That crack was irreparable, the dam was crumbling down; Clark Kent just freed her long lost feelings.

"Oh my God, what's going on with me?" She asked herself when her tears finally stopped falling. Ok, she knew what was going on, but whoever said once that when you learn the source of your problems they become easier to solve really didn't know her. "That's impossible! I'm not- I can't be-" She bumped her head on the wheel; she'd rip it off and throw it to space if she could. That was too big a problem for her to solve on her own. "I need my oracle."

-----

"Wow" Chloe rested the back of her head on her hands and stretched her legs, making her office chair bend backward. "This is big."

"Wow, this is big?!" Lois shot at her cousin, a little louder than she wished. What a heck, she was a mess! "I come all my way here to hear you say 'wow, this is big'?" After getting a few glares from everyone around them, Lois decided to sit back and lower her voice before continuing. "I know this is big, Chloe. This is actually huge; it's gigantic! How did I let myself go so far on that stupid game? Now what's gonna happen?"

Chloe studied her cousin's expressions carefully as she continued to speculate about how strange things would get between her and Clark. She wasn't only concerned about her relationship with Martha as she said, there was so much more hidden in her eyes. She was really a mess.

"Chloe, you gotta help me get out of this!" her eyes pleaded for an answer, but Chloe could only think of more questions.

"What do you mean with getting out of it? Won't you give yourself and Clark a try?"

"What? Of course not! Are you crazy?" Lois started to regret ever coming to Chloe for help this time.

"Lois, Clark likes you."

"No, he doesn't!" Lois shook her head quickly and frowned with agony. "He's just trying to get over Lana by falling for someone else, and I happen to be the closest woman around him."

Chloe held Lois's hand over the office desk and gave her a tender look. "You know this isn't true Lois, and you know you like him too."

"Oh, wait a second!" Lois stood up again and stepped back. Her eyes looked everywhere but her cousin's face. Why was everything so difficult? She felt like crying again, but this just wasn't the time. "Ok, Smallville is a nice guy, he's fun to have around and to tease with all his broodiness and stuff, but I'd never have that kind of relationship with him."

"And why not, Lois? You've said so many times you'd be lucky to have a guy like him. What's so wrong about it?"

"I want a guy with some of his qualities, yes, but not _him_!" Chloe kept staring at her, trying to understand, but still not buying a word of what she said. She had to convince Chloe; she needed to convince herself the same way. "Think, Chloe, what kind of life would I have with Clark?"

"Oh no Lois, don't start with that Barnaby and Rufus stuff again!" She had to laugh now. "You know as well as I that Clark is a lot better than that."

"I know he's got potential to do great things Chloe, but he never goes for anything! I mean, the guy gave up Met U for his possible future girlfriend! How stupid is that? How is he ever going to achieve anything if he keeps quitting his goals just for the sake of other people?" She was so involved in her own speech that she didn't pay attention to Chloe's expression turning more and more distressed. "I'm telling you he's a quitter Chlo, and I can't live with it. In few years, he'd be blaming me for his miserable mediocre life and I would be seen as the bad guy by everyone, just because I wouldn't think twice before leaving him to brood and run after a real life!"

Lois gave another step back and felt something soft under her shoe. It was a white lily. She turned around to see the deeply hurt look on Clark's face. It was so horrifying it caused her pain. His moist eyes were locked on hers and she felt his heart was torn into pieces, just like hers right now. It killed her to see him look at her like that. There was no rage in his eyes, no anger, not even disappointment, just intolerable sadness.

"Clark, I didn't mean to-"

"It's Smallville for you Lois." She tried to hold his hand and speak again, but he took his hands away from her grasp. "Don't worry about it. That's just what we call 'the unutterable truth being said'. It's good that you speak your mind about me. I may even pay you back someday, who knows?"

Lois felt the ground opening underneath her and the flames of hell were burning her feet. What was she thinking when she said all that stuff? Why was she fighting so much? Why couldn't she just let herself be happy? "Clark, I wasn't thinking clearly when I said that. I am just too scared to admit that-"

"I'm sorry Lois." Clark cut her off, with ice in his voice. Chloe even felt the room getting colder as he breathed. "I've clearly misjudged you and this whole situation. I almost dragged you into my miserable mediocre life and I'm sorry for that."

He turned around and walked away. Lois was stuck on her place, unable to move or speak while watching him go through the door. She felt like out of her own body. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't even feel her own heartbeat until soft hands grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"I'm so sorry Lois. I should have warned you when I saw him coming, but I was afraid of saying it out loud and screwing things up even more." Lois sighed, still facing the now empty hall.

"Don't worry Chlo; it's not your fault. I am the ass here." She held the hands that gave her comfort. "He took my heart with him, you know? I really screwed things up."

"Yeah, you did, darling." Chloe said tenderly. "Now what are you gonna do to fix it?"


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Clark lay in his loft's sofa, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the words she said earlier that day. How could she think of him like that? She misinterpreted everything he's ever done and hurt him so much. Not that he cared too much about what people thought of him, once they'd never know who he really is, but it felt different with Lois. He wanted her to understand him; he wanted her to know him. And that was the weirdest thing, because she usually did. He still couldn't figure where had all that wrath came from.

Maybe it was just her way to pull him away; rejecting him before he could reject her. But why did she have to be so stuck up? He had proved so many times he'd never do that. No matter what her reasons were, she definitely crossed the line that time, and he couldn't just forgive and forget this time. She had to know how bad she made him feel.

"And here I am, brooding." He told himself, chuckling weakly, when the sound of a parking car startled Clark out of his thoughts.

Lois's heart raced faster than a racehorse when she climbed the barn stairs and found Clark there, leant on the window, staring at the already starry sky. He listened to her heartbeat since she parked her car. His super-hearing saved him from being surprised, but it didn't make things easier to face at all. He ran to the window to have somewhere else to focus his eyes on. Eye contact with Lois right now would not be good. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, but it was Clark who broke the silence with real words.

"I tried not to be here, you know?" She watched him silently, placing her hands in her pockets. "Tried not to come here and brood, but – what a heck – that's who I am."

"And I thank God for that." She said weakly; her right hand was now massaging her neck. "I'd be completely lost if you weren't here. 'Cause really, I just can't think of anywhere else you'd come to."

"I'm sure that's not the kind of place you'd be, nor the kind of thing you'd be doing if you were in my place, right?"

"Oh, sure not. I'd probably be sleeping in your room, dressing one of your shirts, eating ice cream like it was the last carton in the planet and cursing the jerk who spoke so much crappy lies about me." She tried to giggle feebly, but found no response.

He cocked his head enough so he could see her feet. That was pretty much all he could stand seeing right now. He saw she was now wearing jeans pants again, and that gave him more confidence. 'Now try not to fall like a duck, Kent!' he told himself.

"What do you want here, Lois?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I'm here to apologize." She answered without hesitation. It took Lois a while to figure out what to do after he left the Planet, but after a long and revealing marathon shower, she felt completely sure. There was no more time for her to be stubborn, no more reason to try to persuade him to believe it was his fault. She just wanted to make things right between her and Clark, and she would do it the most honest way possible.

Clark took a pause to process her sentence and her tone, and turned his eyes to the sky again. "Ha! It will be a cold day in hell before Lois Lane apologizes to me. No matter what your game is Lois, I'm not playing it tonight."

She took a deep breath for courage and walked closer to him. "Look at me, Clark."

"No." He didn't want to look at her. He knew he'd give in if he did so.

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because I have a big mouth that spits a lot of crap, but my eyes can always tell what I really mean." She slightly touched his arm and waited until he turned to her. "I need you to look in my eyes 'cause I know you can read them."

He dared to look into those watery hazel eyes and he knew immediately that he was doomed; she had melted his heart right there. Through her eyes he saw in her soul that she was torn and helpless; all he could see in her was himself. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and placed them in front of her lips when she tried to speak.

"Lois, you don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do Clark." She said firmly. Taking his hand away from her face and holding it tightly. "I need you to know that I don't believe anything of what I said earlier today. I'm just too stupid."

He flashed her his brightest smile and rested his back on the window frame, understandingly. If she needed to speak to feel better, he'd let her do that. She positioned herself in front of him, standing between his stretched legs.

"I know you didn't stay here for Lana, you did it for your dad and I'm very proud of you for it. That only shows how generous and selfless you are." Already feeling more comfortable, reassured by his ever-supportive smile, she put her hands on his chest and smiled faintly. "And I don't think you're a quitter at all. Your goal in life's always been to help people and protect the ones you love, and you somehow get to do that all the time, even putting your own life in risk. You never give up searching for good in people and you never stop trying to be a better person. You're a fighter Kent, and I'm sure you'll reach the greatest of all destinies, because you're following the most beautiful of all paths."

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and pulled her close. She buried her face in his neck under his jaw line. Like that, so close as Physics allows two bodies to be, was how they felt they really belonged somewhere. They stood like that, craving for contact, until Lois broke their embrace.

"So, are we good?"

Clark nodded. "Yep."

"Really?"

"Better than ever."

She sighed with relief and smiled. "That's good. Now there's one last thing to talk about."

He nodded playfully. "Feelings."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I freaked out, but this is all too much for my head. One day I don't even like you that much; next day you're crowding my thoughts and taking me places I've never…" She saw the smirk that showed in his face and snapped his chest. "What I mean is that it's all happening too fast."

Clark slid a hand through her hair while he spoke. "I have an idea about that. Let me take you out on a date. No pressure, no past, no friendship to ruin. Just a guy and a girl having a fun night out. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." She held him close one more time, and quickly pulled apart again. "And I think I should go."

They kept their hands connected for as long as possible while she walked backwards. Clark pulled her hand back to his when they split apart. "What about Saturday, is that ok?"

"That's fine for me. Pick me up at eight?"

"Better make it at seven. I don't want us to be late."

"Ok then. Seven it is." She reluctantly let go of his hand and walked to the stairs, but something made her turn back. "Hey wait. Where are you taking me?"

He crossed his arms and hesitated if he should tell her. 'Better not.' "That's a surprise, but I suggest you wear that black dress."

Lois raised an eyebrow and put one hand on her hip. "Hmm, a surprise. Hope it's not one of those charity balls in benefit of the Old Blind Nuns of Yerevan!" both laughed together, glancing at each other.

"You can't help it, can you?" Lois only shrugged in reply. "Just look beautiful and let me amaze you."

"You never stop doing that." She smiled heartedly and he felt his chest get warmer. They kept eye contact for as long as possible while she left the barn. It felt too difficult to let go when all they really wanted was to stay in each other's arms.

As soon as her car engine was heard, Clark ran to his desk and started making notes. That night would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

After a long day of shopping with Chloe, Lois finally found the perfect outfit. A black rhinestone strap wrapped front dress that combined perfectly with her strass earrings and necklace. Surprisingly even for herself, she was ready right on time. The only thing left to do now was wait.

"Oh crap. Where the hell is he? Wasn't Mr. Perfect the one who said we shouldn't be late for whatever we're doing? It's already two past seven!" Lois thought aloud, while pacing frantically around her living room. "Ok, now stop and be cool Lane. It's Smallville we're talking about. He's probably just tripping down his way here. Just chill and wait, he'll show up through this door in a minute." Lois looked at the open door, waiting for a magic appearance, but nothing came out of it. She turned her back to the door and shut her eyes tightly. He was just two minutes late; he'd be there at any second…_'Oh God, it feels so stupid.'_

"Knock, knock." The low voice whispered behind he ears, reverberating through her whole body. There he was, frightening her to death again. How did he do it?

"Smallville, are you trying to give me a…" She turned her angry face towards the source of her harassment and found the most stunning sight that ever crossed her eyes. The angry shout suddenly became a mutter, "…heart attack."

Her eyes scanned the godlike figure that stood in front of her and it was perfect. He wore a pinstriped charcoal suit with a baby blue shirt with the upper button open and no tie; his hair seemed carefully planned to look casual. He didn't look like the bumbling farm boy she was so accustomed to smashing into, but the country kindness in his eyes told her it was just a fancy layer over the man she's always know. She'd seen many charming men before, a lot of handsome men as well, but he looked more than that; he looked…beautiful.

"Well that's exactly the idea." He answered with a smirk on his face. "What do you think I almost had when I saw you looking like that?" He removed the hair that covered her shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes slowly. He didn't feel like he deserved to see that. His hands slid down her arms and caught the tip of her fingers, massing them delicately.

"I chose to stick with the color since you liked it so much, but what fun would it be if I couldn't surprise you a little?" She smiled shyly and snapped herself in thought for it. She wasn't usually shy but the way he looked at her made her feel like bare-naked. And that thing he was doing with her fingers really caused her tingles.

"So, you're ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can go downstairs; I'll meet you in a second. I just gotta get my purse."

She ran to her bedroom and picked her purse, stopping only to take another glance at her almost-always friendly mirror. "Who would've thought I'd be in front of you, checking myself for Smallville? Ha! It's a weird world after all."

She climbed down the stairs very slowly, trying not to look very anxious, but what she saw made her almost fall. Clark leant his back against a silver Porsche, with his hands in his pockets, seeming as comfortable about it as a millionaire. After the initial shocker, Lois walked towards him with an angry face. "Please don't tell me you borrowed it from Lex Luthor or I'll go back home right now!"

His eyes grown wide to the possibility, but a comforting smile came across his face. "I'd never do that, the car is rented. I just thought a truck wouldn't fit the places we're going tonight." He opened the car door for her to get in, and moved to the driver's seat to get going.

"By the way, Smallville, where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

-----

After a long ride, Clark finally stopped the car in front of the Metropolis Music Hall. Lois left the car as the valet opened the door for her, and the huge SOLD OUT strip covered the poster of the night's performer. When she got to figure who it was on the poster, her wide eyes went directly to her companion.

"What, Diana Krall? How did you know I like her?"

Clark smiled confidently, felling proud of himself for making a good choice. "I found her entire discography amongst your CDs when you lived with us in the farm. I actually learned to like her music because of you."

When they were taken to the front tables, Lois eyed Clark one more time, questioningly. "Clark, this show has been sold out for two weeks! How did you get those seats? You didn't buy it with a scalper, did you?"

"Of course not! I just called in a few favors from people I met in a wild summer a couple of years ago. Oh! And don't mind if anyone here calls me Kal." Picturing her distrustful eyes under the dimming light, he picked her chin and brought their faces as close as possible without touching. "The only condemnable thing I did tonight was to let you come with me like that. You look so beautiful it should be illegal."

A happy grin took over her face while the music started playing. She fixed herself on the chair and directed her eyes to the stage before shooting. "Kal, hmm? What a stupid nickname."

Clark let go a snort, eyes kept on stage as well. "Oh yeah, I agree. Smallville sounds a lot better." He tapped her hand as a sign of peace, but she entangled her fingers with his, throwing electric shocks across the two of them. Like that they stood for the rest of the concert. For two hours nothing else mattered and the world spun around their joined hands.

-----

Already back in the car, Lois watched the streets go by her, wondering why they hadn't kissed yet. Everything felt perfect. His confident attitude really helped a lot, but somehow it felt like the spell would be broken if they kissed just yet. Having that already figured, now she only had to convince her eager lips of it. The congenial greet from another valet brought her out of her reverie. She got up and grabbed Clark's outstretched hand. She looked around and frowned, turning her eyes to Clark.

"Diner at the Metropolis Plaza? Looks like someone cracked the piggy bank tonight!"

"I told you I called in a few favors, and we're not exactly having dinner."

"Wait, what?" She tried to hide the evil smirk and keep a shocked expression. "Smallville, you don't think we're…"

"Just trust me, ok? Now let's go." He offered his arm and winked at her. Suddenly that newfound confidence of his was getting on her nerves.

Clark showed a card to the receptionist and they were taken to the main events hall. The moment they got in, Lois felt like Christmas came sooner this year. It was everywhere; piles, statues, mountains, even fountains made all of it.

"The fifth annual World Chocolate Manufacturers Meeting." Clark said boldly, watching Lois bite her lower lip with excitement. "When I heard this year's edition would be in Metropolis, I figured you would like to come. So what do you think?"

"Ha! I think you're the craziest man in the world. Do you know how hard it will be for me to give you any attention while I'm around all that chocolate?"

"I'm sure I'll have your attention later. Right now I just want your happiness." He was rewarded with the brightest smile he's ever seen and reaffirmed himself that it was worth all the trouble. Lois dragged him inside like a child, not knowing where to start.

Lois tried almost everything there was to taste, eventually shooting Clark some warm beams. It definitely felt like Christmas day. For a second she lost eye contact with Clark, and then he showed up with a beige chocolate bonbon in his hand.

"You know Clark; I'm not much into white chocolate." She said while rubbing his forearm, trying not to seem rude.

"But this is not just white chocolate. It is mixed with a cashew nut cream, produces a great feeling in your mouth." She raised an eyebrow, still not buying it. "Just trust me, you'll like it."

She nodded, giving in and parted her lips for him to put the chocolate over her tongue. He sensually moved behind her and massaged her shoulders, while whispering behind her ears. "Now just press it against the roof of your mouth and let it melt around your tongue." She nodded slowly, taking a deeper breath. "The cashew cream makes the chocolate stick to your tongue, forcing you to slide it into your own lips." Lois's knees felt weak for a second and she rested her back on Clark's muscular chest while he kept his lustful chant. "Your pleasure comes not just from your palate, but from your tact as well." Clark gently brushed hear ear with the tip of his nose and a guttural moan was Lois's response. "It's like French kissing chocolate."

Lois turned around and found that the flame in her eyes mirrored his own. "Why don't you take me home, Smallville?"

-----

Clark and Lois spent the whole ride in silence, too focused on not jumping on each other right there to muster any conversation topic. Sweet smiles were exchanged eventually, but both sighed in relief when they reached the alley besides the Talon. Lois waited for Clark to open the door for her – _that gallantry stuff felt so nice!_ – And had to bite her lip while scanning his brawny torso as she stood up. He escorted her to the door, always keeping that God damn smile that drove her crazy. She idly fumbled with her keys before opening the door, pretending not to find the right one, while giving him a tempting look. She knew it was cliché but what the heck; she really didn't want to open it. With an unconvincingly annoyed look, she turned around to face Clark completely and spoke softly.

"I give up on those stupid things." Clark snorted and mustered an angry look at the keys in her hand, pretending to agree.

"Yeah, they're really stupid ain't they?" Clark murmured between smiles as he leaned in slowly.

"Yeah, very stupid…" Her heart raced, but it was still impossible to stop smiling.

They rubbed their noses like Eskimos, feeling every second of that sweet anticipation, until their parted lips finally met. Their kiss was passionate, yet tender. For the first time, there was no struggle for control; their tongues danced in synchrony, working as one to achieve the greatest possible delight. Clark pulled her closer, letting his hands play along her hips and her side, while Lois tangled her fingers with his hair and slightly rubbed her right leg against his calf. The intensity of their touch grew gradually like the heat of water reaching ebullition point. His hand slid up through her silky dress until his thumb found one of her breasts and the rest of his fingers followed the leader. Lois pulled away, gasping for air; their feverish bodies unable to move an inch away from the other.

"Wanna come in?" Lois said huskily, while rubbing her pelvis against his already tented pants. Clark groaned and rested his forehead on her own as he felt his knees get weak, but his answer was surprising.

"I don't think I should."

"What?" Her voice changed into a pleading tone while her eyes had a naughty flame in them. "Come on, Smallville, we've been dancing around this for too long."

Clark gave her an evil smirk before answering with a dissimulate face. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is only our first date."

Lois's chin dropped with incredulity. The look on her face made Clark's smirk grow wider for a moment, until he caught her evil stare at his lower parts. He knew she was up for something and he'd end up regretting the day he was born.

"Ok Clark, if you really wanna play this game, it's fine for me." His widened eyes followed her hand as she reached his crotch. Breathing suddenly became difficult. "But I don't think Clark Jr. here agrees on your decision."

Clark growled, rolling his eyes, and backed her roughly against the door, taking her lips with eager. Lois kept running her hands along the length of his increasing erection until it threatened to rip his pants apart, and then pulled away, staring at him coldly.

"You know, you're right about it. I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with someone after a first date. Good night Clark."

Clark exhaled with frustration. Why the hell was he born anyway? He stepped back, defeated, their gazes locked on each other's teasingly. "Well, do I get a second date at least?"

"Sure. Tomorrow, same time, _I'm_ taking you out this time."

"Oh, really? And where are you taking me, Miss?"

"That's a surprise, but I suggest you wear plaid."

Clark laughed faintly, and beckoned, already heading towards his car. Lois got in quickly and shut the door behind her back letting go a fast paced breath. "Ok, cold shower, desperately!"

Clark captured her words with his super hearing and gave his groin a disappointed grin. "That's a great idea she gave us, partner."


	9. Chapter 9

IX

"So mom, what do you think?"

Martha eyed her son, making him spin around. The boots were discreet enough to give him style without making him look like a real cowboy – he insistently told his mother he didn't want to look like one. The jeans seemed a little tight for her taste, but she thought a young woman like Lois would probably like what she'd see. The red plaid shirt carelessly tucked inside his pants gave him a natural look, but still evidenced his muscles. There was only one thing missing.

"Are you wearing the tank I told you to?" As he nodded, Martha undid the first two buttons in his plaid shirt, letting show part of the tank and by consequence, his collarbone and his protruded chest muscles.

"Mom, don't you think that's a little too much?" Clark slightly whined, starting to feel uncomfortable about his own mother trying to make him look sexy.

"No, I think that's perfect. Lois will love it." The honk of a car was heard from outside and an instantaneous beam showed up in Clark's face.

"I hope you're right!" Clark placed a quick kiss on his mother's forehead before walking to the door. "Wish me luck!"

Lois wiped the sweat off her hands while waiting for him to come. It felt so weird to be like that because of Clark Kent. She'd still have to work a lot to get used to this, but seeing him coming closer made her realize once again that she was not willing to turn down the job at all.

He stopped inches away from Lois, wondering if their actual status already allowed him to kiss her freely or not. By the sound of the gears spinning inside his head, Lois figured his thoughts and pulled him closer. "We should try less thinking and more touching, don't you think?"

No other word was necessary for Clark. In a rampant, his lips devoured hers with eager as his hands cupped her face and kept it near. Lois played with the back of his pant's waistband, focusing all her attention on the delightfull dance their tongues performed, while Clark skillfully managed to slide his hands from her neck to her side, slightly caressing her breasts, continuing down to her thigh, until they finally rested up on her bottom. It felt almost impossible not to attend to his body's urgent claim for the possession of hers.

Startled by his own thoughts, Clark pulled away with a look of almost agony in his face. "I think we should go now before I do something stupid."

"Oh really? Like what?" Lois's eyes were full of lust when she licked her lips and continued the question. "Ripping off my clothes and taking me right here, in front of your house?"

Clark cleared his throat and glanced at the barn. _'Yeah, something like that.'_ He mentally replied, watching her lips start to form a mockery smile. _'Not that there'd be too much to be ripped off anyway…'_ and the thought caused him to evaluate her outfit more carefully. She wore a front wrapped red plaid shirt that let the curve of her breasts show, cowboy boots and a short denim skirt.

"Now wait a second. That is a nice belt you're wearing, but where is your skirt? And isn't there a button missing from that shirt? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind fixing it before we get going."

"Ha Ha! Very funny Smallville." She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Does it mean you don't like what you see?"

"Oh yes, I do. Please don't get me wrong." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick lip lock. "I'm just concerned about how much will other men like it too."

"Na, don't worry about it. I got this big strong sexy boyfriend who will be there to protect me from any harm." Lois was surprised by her own words, and her wide eyes met his amazed ones.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Well…" She gave him a smirk, trying to get back on the game. "More of a boy-toy actually, but since you're such an emotional pussy I preferred not to break your heart."

Clark raised an eyebrow and shook his head, smiling. "Let's just get going, shall we?"

-----

The night flew in and they seemed to be having the time of their lives surprisingly at Smallville's Annual Corn Festival. They shared cotton candy, kissed on top of the giant wheel and did all the romantic drollery Lois always thought she would never get. She fixed the white cowboy hat – her favorite of all the dozen gifts Clark got her in the game stands – on her head, while watching a group performing an apparently complicated country routine.

"Hey Smallville, wanna dance?"

Clark gave her an unbelieving snort as a response. "What? Do you really want to venture yourself out there with those people? They really _know how to dance_ Lois. You'll embarrass yourself."

"Underestimating me, Kent? I should tell you I was once named the Two-step Teen Queen back when I lived in Dallas with my father." Facing his frown, she completed. "Ok, only my father and his colleagues called me that, but it doesn't change the fact that I was good at it."

Looking beyond her shoulders, Clark found a hidden tent by the end of the fair, with a simple wood plaque engraved with purple letters. He beamed to find his Él Dorado, the perfect escape from a shameful dance. "Hey Lois, why don't we go there?"

She turned around and read the plaque. "Madam Satine, heart healer. You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not. Let's go there. She must be feeling so lonely, the place is completely empty." He shot her the most pleading puppy look he could muster and she took a glance at the dancing group again.

"You're just trying to get away from dancing, aren't you?"

He couldn't hold a laugh. "Come on, it will be fun!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the tent. "Fine, but you go first!"

Once Clark has stepped inside, an exquisite scent filled his nostrils, matching the aura of magic and mystery around everything. A female voice called from behind the beads curtain. "What brings you here, my child?"

Clark passed through the curtain and found the old lady with her long gray hair falling over her shoulders. There was no turban, no crystal ball, and no deck of cards. It was all pretty weird. "Well, I thought you would guess it."

"I'm not a fortune teller, my son. All I can do is sensing the hurt in your heart, so I can help you heal it. Do you want me to do that?"

Clark gave her a weird look and shrugged. "Uh…yeah?"

The woman walked towards him and placed her left hand over his heart and a gust of wind lifted her hair. "Your heart is full of doubt and uncertainty my child. Why do you suffer so much?" The lady's sad eyes turned teary while she spoke between sobs. "There's so much guilt inside your pure sweet heart, and so much fear of making the wrong choices. Sometimes it feels like every step forward takes you closer to a precipice, but it is okay my child, don't be afraid of it. Because whenever you reach the point when ground fails you, just dive into the air and you'll fly."

The wind stopped blowing as suddenly as it started, and the old lady felt her knees get weak. She grabbed Clark's helping arms for support and smiled at him. "I don't need to be a fortune teller to know you have a bright future ahead of you, my dear child. Just don't try to fit to this world, because your difference will be an inspiration to many lost wanderers someday."

Clark was still amazed at how much that woman knew about him, but it was surprising not scary. He took a deep look into the lady's eyes and responded to her smile. "Thank you so much, Madame Satine. How much do I owe you?"

"Only a favor. Tonight you won't let fear stop you. Do you promise me that?"

"Just for tonight?"

"After receiving your first reward for being fearless, you won't let your heart be haunted ever again. Just focus on tonight."

Clark nodded and turned to leave; he felt light as a plume; almost floating. He got outside and found an expecting Lois pacing back and forth. "Hey, what took you so long in there?"

His starving lips silenced her voice with a searing kiss. Right now, kissing her felt more than good. It felt different; right; _necessary_. Lois pulled apart from him with a look of confusion and yet passion. "Wow… that was… I gotta go thank the lady!"

"Please do that." He replied, still holding her hips pressed against his. She looked down and he realized he hadn't let her go yet.

Lois got inside the tent, but Clark's call made her turn back.

"Just so you know, I love you."

Lois gave him a slight grin, trying to hide her surprise._ How could he make it so simple? It isn't like 'Just so you know, I'm allergic to dust' or something. It is the four-letter word; THE word. What kind of drug is he in to say something like that so easily?_ "I really must go see that lady. Just wait a sec ok?"

Lois burst inside the inner chamber, startling the gray-haired lady. "Alright ma'am, what did you do to my boy--my friend?"

The lady slowly turned to see her; a content smile covered her face. "I only said the words he needed to hear, my darling. Do you want me to help you heal your heart too?"

"Yeah, how? You touch me and you can tell if I suffer of hypertension or something?" Lois crossed her arms and gave the lady a hard look, though inside, she was amazed at how the lady showed no sign of offense by her mockery. She watched while the lady opened a small wooden box and took a small bottle and an even smaller chalice, filled the chalice with the red, viscous liquid that the bottle contained and offered it to her.

"I can see you need more than words, my dear. I'm sure _this_ will help you." Lois eyed the chalice with a disgusted look, but took it from the ladies hand and held it. "There's no need for me to even touch you, because your heart is just too familiar to me. I used to be like that too when I was your age."

Lois kept the skeptical tone towards the lady. "Then let me see you do your thing. Go on, tell me, oh wise sister, what is my heart like?"

"Your heart is daring and courageous, full of passion and honesty. It screams inside you, urging for freedom, but the ice walls you built to protect your heart are actually suffocating it." Lois's grin slowly faded as a feeling of familiarity crossed her mind. "This concoction I'm giving you will melt those walls for as long as it is necessary. Whenever the effect of it is gone, you'll choose if you want to build them back or live without them."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I want you to promise that the only question you'll ask yourself tonight is _'does it make me happy?'_ You won't ask anything else, and if the answer to this single question is yes, you won't back out. Can you do that?"

"Fine." Lois drank the liquid from the chalice and a burning feeling ran down her throat. She winked at the smiling lady and left the tent.

Naturally as second nature, Clark's arms slid around Lois's waist and he placed a soft kiss in her lips. "So, was it good?" He looked intently into her eyes and saw the rubbish glow that filled them.

"You ask me that again later tonight." She replied with a lustful smirk across her face. "But first I wanna show you the baseball cards collection I have in my place."


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

X.01

Fifteen minutes after Lois made her far-from-innocent invitation, the truck parked in the alley near her place's door. The ride had felt very strange to Clark. There was something different in Lois's eyes, a glint of lust that wasn't there before. Of course he knew what her intentions were, specially because he shared them – _'be fearless' _was what the old lady said and he was really determined to follow her advice – but something about the way she kept her hunting eyes on his body and her hands always found a way to rest on his crotch told that she was a little bit over herself.

This time Lois didn't wait for Clark to open the truck door for her. She immediately walked to her place, dragging him with her. Still on the stairs, she pulled him in for an engulfing kiss that caused their bodies to collide against the handrail. As their tongues and lips entangled, Clark pushed his groin roughly against hers. Lois wrapped one leg in Clark's thigh and the friction it caused made Clark start to think they wouldn't make it to her bedroom.

Lois achieved the impossible by thrusting her hips even closer to him, foreshadowing the movement they were about to repeat over and over again. She pulled away from his lips and looked deep into his eyes, while still rubbing her lower parts against his and causing the handrail to creak. It pleased her more than anything to see him groan with a feeling that neared desperation every time she moved forward.

"You like it, don't you?" She asked in a whisper, while slightly moving her hips up and down against his groin, though the bulging erection underneath his pants were already enough answer.

Clark nodded without looking in her eyes, for his whole attention was on the protruding breasts that almost escaped the protection of her bra. He placed wet, devouring kisses on them until his hand managed to bring one out and he was able to suck her nipple and let his tongue play with it. It was Lois's time to cry out loud as she melted in his arms.

"Wow, that lady's really worked some magic. I never thought that crazy drink would make you so straightforward." Lois said hoarsely, while her fingers weaved to his hair, eager for him to continue. But she sighed in disappointment when he raised his head and glowered at her.

"What drink? What you're talking about? Are you drunk?"

"No. It had a weird taste but it wasn't alcoholic, that's for sure. What? Didn't she give that red stuff to you too?" Her eyes went wide at the realization. "Oh boy! If that's the 'non turbo' version of you, I don't think I'm ready for the boosted one!" Lois tried to pull his head back to her chest, but his face became concerned and he pulled away completely. _'Oh crap. Me and my big mouth!'_

"So she gave you this _red_ drink right before you jumped me in the festival?" Clark turned aside and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh damn it! I knew this was too good to be true!"

"Hey! I didn't jump you!" Lois tried to protest, but faltered when he shot her an annoyed look. "I would call it a hop at most."

Clark looked at her with the corner of his eyes and smiled with tenderness. He cupped her face and produced a weeping sound as he pressed his lips against hers. Lois believed for a second that they'd be back on the game when he touched her bare breast again, but it was only to place it back inside her bra.

Clark pulled away and wrinkled his brow with sadness and frustration. "Lois, we need to talk."

-----

"Ok. So, that means now I'm a meteor freak?" Lois shot frankly, after Clark told her about the red meteor rock and the effects it caused on people, while they had some coffee. Both got to the conclusion that the viscous red liquid Lois drank should be some kind of refined extract of it, but they still didn't know what to do with such information.

"Of course not Lois. The red rock's effect is usually temporary. We just need to figure out a way to take it out of your blood stream. Man, it's hot in here!" Inattentive to the fact that coffee doesn't break the effects of Red-K on people, Clark unbuttoned his plaid shirt and took it off, leaving to the small and tight undershirt the impossible job to cover his monumental torso.

Lois looked at his chest and licked her lips. All that conversation felt very good, but the _unfinished business_ she had with him seemed a lot more urgent than any typical Freaksville spell. She rose from the stool and circled the counter to reach him, carrying a pensive expression on her face.

"You know, Smallville, that lady said this thing would work on me until it was necessary. So I think we should just act naturally and it will find its way out. And since you're a man and I'm a woman, there's nothing more natural to do than…" Her nails grazed his now bare arms and shivers ran up his spine. He stood up and tried to walk away from her, but his back crashed on the kitchen pillar. She walked towards him with slow, sensual steps, until her nose brushed his chest.

"Lois, wait." Clark forcefully pulled her away and kept holding her at an arm's distance, while she tried to slink inside his pants. "I can't do it to you like that. You're not yourself right now."

She stopped and looked at him with uncertainty. "What do you mean? Of course I am myself!" she remembered the talk about the red meteor rock and chose to use it on her favor. "Ok, look. You told me yourself that this red meteor rock makes you lose your inhibitions, but it doesn't make you do things you don't want to, right?" She clutched his tank top by the sides and pulled him closer, containing herself from the urge to simply rip the damn thing off. "I want you Clark, I always did."

Her hands, now sliding under his shirt up his belly were a real distraction when he was already working too hard to do the right thing, but he had to be strong. Clark took a deep breath and grabbed her both hands. "I believe you Lois, but what if you wake up tomorrow and regret things have gone so far? What if you think I took advantage of you?" He realized too late that catching her hands allowed the whole rest of her body to reach him and a loud moan was heard when Lois's lips found their way to his collarbone. A slight smirk came across her face as she felt his defenses crumbling. But her happiness lasted only for a minute, before Clark would gather all the strength he had left and pull away again. He looked deep in her eyes with a mixture of passion and sadness. "I want you more than anything Lois, but I can't do this. Not like that."

Lois stared at him with frustration written all over her face. Why did he have to be such a boy scout? She was determined not to sleep without him that night, no way. Her plan was actually to _not sleep_ with him all night. But even though he wasn't exactly afraid of her, he still had that stupid 'I want you to be conscious' thing in his mind. And even though his fears seemed to have been beaten, bypassing Clark Kent's principles were a whole other matter. She had to think of something… _'Of course!'_

"Smallville, does your cell phone have a voice recorder?" Lois gave Clark a weird 'Eureka' look and he frowned with bewilderment.

"Well, yes, it does." He answered with uncertainty. "Why?"

"You'll see it. Now just give me that." As Clark handed it to her, she quickly grabbed the phone, configured it to recording and put it close to her lips. "I, Lois Lane, in absolute control of my senses and perfectly sane, attest that I want to fck Clark Kent reeeal bad, and nor him, nor any kind of red concoction is pushing me towards anything I don't want to do."

She shut the phone and threw it on the couch before looking up to find an astounded, yet turned on Clark Kent staring at her. "Problem solved. Now let's get this show on the road!" Her fingers found his belt immediately, but he took her hands away from him one more time. If she wasn't so horny, she'd have definitely threw him out of her place already. "Now what?"

He gave her a naughty smile of his own. "Do you have protection?"

Lois smiled with relief and nodded. "I'm on the pills. Don't worry."


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

X.02

All issues aside, Clark finally allowed himself to surrender and grabbed Lois's bottom to lift her up, making a roaring, guttural sound. She wrapped her legs around his hips, while he spun and pressed her back against the pillar. His lips went to her neck and his hand to her breasts immediately.

The pleasure he was giving Lois was so much more than she expected, and they still weren't even close to the summit of it. _'Can't believe I wasted all this time.'_ was recurring thought that echoed in her mind. But the hard surface behind her back was starting to hurt, so she whispered in his ear. "Let's get to the bedroom."

Clark gladly followed her command, but when reaching the destined place, Lois jumped off of him and ran to sit on the armchair that stood near the bed. She scanned Clark from head to toe as the craziest thoughts ran over her mind. "I wanna see you take your clothes off."

"I must say I'm not much of a dancer Lois." Her look on him was so intense it made Clark blush. It turned him on to think of how much that gorgeous woman wanted him, but it also made him scared. He let go a forced chuckle. "And seeing you laugh at me would totally screw the moment."

"I don't want you to dance Smallville." She spoke almost sibilating, while making herself more comfortable on the chair. "Just take it all off…slowly."

Clark pulled up his shirt and smirked at the sight of Lois gasping with what she saw. Every move that he made felt like a pleasuring touch that caused her shivers. His previous shyness towards the woman that devoured him with her eyes was now gone. Shoes and socks were gone in a second. He then plucked his jeans button and unzipped them slowly as he watched her stare intensely at his crotch. His boxers were near the point of being ripped off by his own member as he thought of what they were doing. Touching and kissing was something natural, but keeping the sexual tension so high even with bodies apart? That was rational and magic at the same time.

A high pitch moan was heard from her the moment his boxers came off. She reached slowly for his throbbing erection and touched it carefully. Lois kissed it and licked his head as he cried her name out loud; she wanted to keep it like that for longer, but first she had to do something. They would have plenty of time to use their lips and tongues as they pleased along the night, but right now she had a much-anticipated initial kick to give.

She stood up and pushed him to sit on the chair, still keeping her eyes on his erection. With a quick movement, she lost her close and underwear, causing him to loudly sigh with disappointment. "Don't worry Smallville. I'll give you a lap dance someday later; sailor outfit and everything." As his facial features returned to the previous lustful look, she smirked devilishly and walked to him.

A concerning thought crossed Clark's mind as she straddled him and positioned his head at her entrance, he held her hips and warned her. "We should do it slowly Lois. I'm afraid I may hurt you."

Hearing that, Lois sat on his thighs and looked at him with a playful grin. "Ok, let's get this straight. I don't know what La La Lana made you believe but you're not a freak Smallville!" She took another look at Clark Jr. before continuing. "I mean, of course it is a _big boy_ you got there, but it's not like Godzilla's tail or anything. I'm sure I can handle you well enough."

She was already getting back to action when Clark made her stop again. That constant interrupting was really making her lose her temper. "It's not that Lois. It's just that I'm a lot stronger than you may think."

"Ok, I can handle it. Just trust me ok?" While he still nodded at her, Lois made a quick movement and positioned him once again. If she didn't act fast, he would stop it again, so fast was how she acted. In a single thrust of her hips, she made his full length slide inside her all at once.

Clark's scared eyes watched her arch her body back and scream out loud. "GOD DAMNIT CLARK, FCK!"

"Oh shit! Lois, did I hurt you?" Clark's eyes were wide with terror, as Lois stood silent, even though her face didn't seem to of someone in pain. She just breathed heavily; arms hung over his shoulders and head thrown back completely. He only got a reaction from Lois the moment he tried to slide out of her.

Sensing his intention, she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with eager, while making him thrust back inside her core and fill her again. She pulled away to look into his eyes and saw the true concern displayed in them. Her hands brushed his face with tenderness as she spoke softly. "Sorry I scared you. It's just that I was expecting a wave of electricity to take over my body, but that… that was a fcking Tsunami!"

Her giggle was the final proof he needed that it was all fine, se he allowed himself to relax and enjoy. Even after the frightful moment, his erection was as vivid as ever; he had felt the wave she mentioned and it was perfect. He smirked teasingly at Lois and pulled her in for a wet, passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for possession, in a fight where both wanted to conquer and be conquered.

Lois pulled away to grasp for air and saw flames in Clark's eyes:_ literally_.

"Let's give this town and earthquake," were the words she heard from him and she happily accepted his suggestion.

His lips claimed for her breasts with urgency, alternating his game between two, his tongue playing with her nipples. Clark grabbed her hips to help Lois move up and down his length, the pace of it getting faster gradually. Soft moans turned into louder groans as the increasing friction between their bodies took them higher. She pulled his hair tightly as she neared the apex of her pleasure; his thrusts were rougher and faster, making her almost lose her senses.

Clark was reaching his limit as well. He hated to rush up things like that, but didn't feel like he could hold it any longer. All the anticipation about this moment made him anxious to feel the best of it soon and the pleasure she was giving him turned control into a word that's used to name the plastic thing one uses to switch channels. He used his thumb to rub Lois's clit, making her cry out loud as she climaxed. The pressure of her walls clenching against him made Clark surrender to his own delight and came inside her, letting go a loud moan.

After the burst, Clark placed sweet, gentle kisses in Lois's palm, rested his head on the back of the armchair and closed his eyes in full bliss.

-----

The rubbish glimmer that once took her eyes now seemed to emanate from Lois's skin as she tried to make her heart slow down to a humanly acceptable pace. The satisfied look that covered her face suddenly turned confused as she looked at herself and the breathless, dreamy looking man in front of her. She felt the cold air blowing and could almost swear she was naked.

…

_Oh my God! _

Lois looked down with wide eyes and saw that it was still pulsing inside her. It was his--they had just--

_Oh my God!_

Strong shockwaves hit her body upwards and she couldn't help rolling her eyes with pleasure as it became difficult to breathe. Realization then hit her like an anvil. She was still having a…

"Oh my God!" She whispered, not feeling able to hold these words inside her mind anymore.

"Amen to that!" Was the muffled response she got from Clark, who still kept his eyes shut and a dorky smile playing along his lips.

"OH. MY. GOD!"


	12. Chapter 11

**XII**

Lois' yelling pulled Clark out of his reverie and he stared at her with wide eyes. She seemed confused and angry. As if she had- _'Oh no!' _

"Lois, calm down ok? I can explain this."

"There's nothing to explain Clark. I'm smart enough to figure out what happened on my own. I just wish I knew _how_ it happened." She stood up and detached herself from Clark, and a sudden feeling of emptiness took her over. Of course she had just put something _quite filling _out of her, but that emptiness reached her heart; it reached her soul.

"I just don't want you to think I took advantage of you, Lois." Clark stood up and reached for his boxers. "You were kind of… drugged, that's why you can't remember anything. But that drug doesn't make do anything you don't want; it just cuts off your inhibitions."

"Yeah, I can't say I wasn't hoping that it would happen, but still…" Lois embraced herself and stared at the ground, trying to make some sense out of everything. Clark reached closer but didn't touch her, careful not to scare her away.

"Do you remember that red drink Madame Satine gave to you?"

"Yes. The last thing I remember is talking to that old witch and then – Bam! – I'm here."

"So you remember everything before it, right? Everything?" Lois got what he meant from the anxious look in his eyes. She took one step closer to him and cupped his face before shooting her brightest smile.

"What? Like when you said you loved me?" Clark imitated her move as he got even closer and cupped her face with the opposite hand, flashing that charming Kent smile of his.

"Yeah. I still do, you know?" Both giggled with joy, even though the situation seemed so tense. Lois silently nodded, and closed her eyes when he placed a soft peck on her forehead.

"You know what? I suggest we sleep." Clark shot it as the most natural thing in the world and Lois raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No, really. Don't look at me like that; I just think we'll think straight after we get some rest."

Lois's brow stood in place. "And you plan on sleeping here with me?"

"Well…" Clark put on a silly face and tilted his head to the sides playfully, but as Lois kept staring at him blankly, his smile faded and he sighed with deep disappointment. "Or I can just put you in bed and go home. We can talk tomorrow."

"You're the easiest guy in the world, Smallville. You know that, don't you?" She let go a laugh, as he seemed not to get what she meant. "Of course you can sleep here with me! I was just teasing you!" Clark sighed with relief as he let go of the breath he involuntarily held and hugged her, smiling broadly.

Lois pulled away to look at him and licked her lips with a lot more than teasing in her eyes. "Ok, now help me take those tight clothes off and find something warm and comfortable to wear."

Clark kept looking straight into her eyes as he unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it down. She bent her head back and exhibited her neck, on a silent requirement that it should be kissed. Clark got the message and so he did it as his fingers untied the knot on her shirt and slit it off of her arms. She only had to break the last barrier between their bodies, as Clark found some trouble with unclasping her bra.

"Now that's way better." Lois whispered as Clark devoured her with his eyes. His only wish was to take her again and again forever, but he shook his head and mustered some hidden strength. _'Now is not the time yet, pal.' _

"Ok, let me get you some clothes to keep you warm." Clark mumbled nervously and walked to Lois's closet, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her in a tight embrace.

"I think your skin can do the trick pretty well." Lois looked up at him and found a smiling, bumbling giant staring back at her. Even in a naked situation like that, he still managed to maintain such an innocent smile. A recurring voice echoed in her head.

The only question you will ask yourself tonight is… 

"You make me happy, Clark. More than anyone has ever made me." She pulled his face towards her for a sweet, delicate kiss, and found in it the courage she needed. "I love you."

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

If you can replace my fears 

The world seemed to spin faster around them as Clark's smile became a beam and he lifted her in his arms, feeling happier than he ever thought he deserved to be. Both laughed like children as he spun around, holding her up in his arms, not able to contain his joy. Lois opened her arms and let herself believe she was flying; even though she depended completely on his strength, she felt free like never before in her life. After a moment, their laughter began to falter as they looked deeper into each other's eyes. Their gazes were locked on each other's, sending a million unspoken messages.

_I need your patience and guidance_

_And all your lovin' and more_

_When thunder rolls through my life_

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

He slowly brought her back down and her silky skin brushed against his tight muscles, causing thrills over both their bodies. They held hands with fingers entwined, facing each other lovingly. Clark brought one of Lois's hands to his lips and kissed it with delicacy, trailing up her arm until he reached her shoulder, tasting every inch of her skin as if it was the sweetest nectar. She brought his face to hers and bit his lower lip with so much passion and yet so much tenderness. Clark pressed her hips against his, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

"I love you so much Lois." He whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe. "You're just so amazing."

_There's so much I would give ya, baby_

_If I'd only let myself_

_There's this well of emotions_

_I feel I must protect_

They walked slowly towards the bed, not pulling apart even for a second. Clark laid Lois in bed and took a moment to watch her staring back at him. She scanned his body head to toe and took a mental picture of the gorgeous man standing in front of her. He seemed so overwhelmingly stronger than her and still his eyes told how much he needed her to want him. She lifted her arms and welcomed him as he crawled upon her in bed, leaning down immediately for a searing kiss.

Their tongues tangled and danced to the rhythm of the slow melody that only they could listen to, while Clark made himself comfortable above her. One of his hands ran up her side until it found her breast, while his other arm supported his weight. Muffled moans came from Lois as Clark's fingers played with her nipple, quickly being replaced by his tongue. She arched her body, protruding her breasts against his face; her fingers clung to his hair, and whispered his name as her breath quickened. He kept his sweet torture, trailing kisses down her belly as she wrapped her legs around his hips, brushing her sex against his as much as she could. Both wanted it to last forever, but couldn't wait anymore to fuse their bodies into one.

_But what's the point of this armor_

_If it keeps the love away, too?_

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_

Than live without any scars 

Lois's lips escaped Clark's mouth only for an instant and she hissed before kissing him again. "Take me now Clark. Please, make love to me." He pulled his face away and smiled at her as he slid inside her slowly; watching if she'd wince or show any sign of pain, but all he could read in her expressions was blissfulness.

For a second there was absolute silence, and he was able to hear their hearts beating together before he started moving inside her. For Lois, his thrusts easy and comfortable, although his width filled her to the utmost, having him inside her felt as natural as breathing, and equally necessary. Clark brought her legs up to rest over his arms so he could be as deep inside her as physics would allow; nothing could feel better than having her clenching tightly around every inch of his length.

_Baby, can I trust this?_

_Or do all things end?_

_I need to hear that you'd die for me_

_Again and again and again_

His pace grew gradually at the same proportion as their cries for each other's names became louder. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him eagerly before murmuring between pants. "Say you love me again Clark."

"I love you Lois." He responded, looking deeply in her eyes. Her fingers clung to his buttocks, pulling him impossibly deeper, and he hit her harder as he felt they were both near the end. She bit his earlobe and he rolled his eyes back, growling, feeling almost unable to wait for her. "Oh… Lois I'd die for you."

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_

_Can you share all the pain and happy times_

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life 

He kept thrusting inside her only a little more until he felt her body tighten and her warm juices enwrap his shaft. He let himself go with her and filled her with his own pleasure, before dropping his head to rest on her bosom.

They remained silent for a few minutes, letting the moment linger. Both watched quietly how their fingers found each other by themselves and got entangled, easily as second nature. Clark's still rested his head on Lois's bosom, taking in the scent of her love. He found himself willingly and completely rendered to the woman that took him higher than the stars.

_This is my very first love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_I think you re-wrote my love song_

_For the rest of my years_

Clark rolled back to the previous position he held, facing her, and checked her body once again. Something told him he'd never get tired of staring at Lois. His eyes turned back to Lois's face before he asked with a naughty smile. "Damn Lois, what did you do to me?"

She smirked and placed a hand on his face to get his full attention before answering. "We did it Clark. We just made love."

Lois caught a glimpse of a somehow familiar flame in Clark's eyes as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. In a second, lips, hands, tongues, skin…

This would be a long night…

I will love you for the rest of my life. 


End file.
